When a participant(s) takes part in a telephone conference using a terminal(s), for example, a line such as a wireless LAN network standardized by IEEE 802.11 and a best effort IP network including 3G (3rd Generation mobile communication system) may be used as a line to be connected to a conference server. When there are not sufficient bands in such a line where there is no guarantee for the bands, the communication rate will decrease, and thus there is a problem that even when a user takes part in a conference, the telephone conference cannot be conducted with service quality satisfactory enough for the user. If there is no available band in the line, another problem arises in which a user cannot participate in a conference in the first place.
As a related technique, there has been means for enabling a wireless terminal to change its connection destination from a first access point where no band is available to a second access point where there is an available band(s).
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a wireless LAN terminal that receives and displays remaining band information transmitted from a plurality of wireless LAN base stations and is connected to a wireless LAN base station selected from among the plurality of wireless LAN base stations based on the displayed remaining band information.